Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-2(8z-1)-2(-5+2z)}$
Distribute the ${-2}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-2(}\gray{8z-1}{)} - 2(-5+2z) $ $ {-16z+2} - 2(-5+2z) $ Distribute the ${-2}$ into the parentheses: $ -16z+2 {-2(}\gray{-5+2z}{)} $ $ -16z+2 + {10-4z} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${z}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-16z - 4z} + {2 + 10}$ Combine the ${z}$ terms: $ {-20z} + {2 + 10}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-20z} + {12}$ The simplified expression is $-20z+12$